cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidar spaceboots
When Vidar was born on kamino a sepratist commander sent droids to attack kamino. Then the kaminoians hid him safely and sent him to an unknown planet where he was taught by an wise old man. Later he was sent to join Survivors of the siege and met Saitorr Ecrowpi and many other squad members. When vidar was sent on a mission on Maridun Lok durd captured him. Later Vidar escaped and destroyed a droid factory on there Battle of Maridun Many lives were lost on the battle of maridun. But vidar and the others were the strongest to survive. However they were only holding off the droids drop ships while Anakin Aayla and Ahsoka try to destroy the big weapon. When Vidar destroyed a drop ship that could drop heavy armored droids it took out many other droids too then later he was knocked out. He later woke up to see that the republic won the battle Fooled After the battle of maridun Vidar , Saitorr Ecrowpi, Gun good and Wuher Moseisly found out a jedi knight was murdered a few minutes during the celebration for the victory of saving Maridun. They soon found out it was a bounty hunter named Grish. Vidar, Saitorr, and gun chased the bounty hunter while Wuher called in reinforcements to cut off the bounty hunter. Vidar caught the bounty hunter later only to find out he was a hologram. The real bounty hunter escaped already. Vidar and the others were fooled. Then the chancellor put an arrest warrant on Grish for the Republic,s most wanted. Vidar, Gun, Malgus and some other clones went out after Grish to catch him once and for all. Chasing the bounty hunter Vidar, Gun, Malgus are on the chase for grish. Grish sped away on a coruscant speeder thing and Vidar jumped into it. Vidar called clone for back up and Clone said he will be there in a minute. Later sure enough he did. Clone shot the engine of Grish,s speeder and it fell down and crashed. Later Vidar, Clone, Malgus, Gun surronded Grish and they took Grish in. While Grish was bieng took in he was laughing and saying YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE BUT YOU HAVE LOST THE WAR! Vidar wondered what he meant by that Andrew Jr 3 years later Vidar met Andrew Jr a part of the jedi council. Andrew told vidar about his life and all that. He also told Vidar about when he fought his father. Later one day Andrew askes Vidar for help on umbara and Vidar accepted. They fought millions of droids and then they spotted Captain Dheeb. Vidar and Andrew fought him and kicked him all the way on top of a republic cruiser. Then 5 days after that Andrew went on a mission in space and Vidar was his gunner. It was a matter of time when they destroyed the droid ship. Later a republic confrence was held in the war room. Mace windu said Kamino is under siege. Andrew , Vidar and some other clones went to kamino readying for the assault Fate of the republic Fate of the republic is one of andrews newest series on youtube Clone wars adventures. Check out the episodes on his channel superkoopa2001. Also if you want to be a cast member add him. Here is a picture of him Well that is it bye and enjoy the episodes :D And sorry if the picture is small for you. His chractar on cwa is ANDREW SILVERSABER if you did not see the picture clearly Chilling at the training room After defeating the droids on kamino Andrew and Vidar went to the training room to chill out. Andrew spotted a padawan standing on his head and kicked his butt to stand up. Vidar and Andrew had nothing to do so Vidar turned to a geonosian and did ballerina dances until he got tired Training Vidar was traning in the training room because he heard of a huge attack on carlac. He ran around the course 60 times until he felt strong enough. He did 100 push ups and 5 rounds of climbing on the monkey bars. 15 hours later Vidar was ready amd suited up and rolled out to carlac with other clones like Clone Niceshot Gun good and Captain rex Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers